She's Scared of You
by Bestbuds55
Summary: Chastity never had very good luck in life, so when God say she a better plan for her afterlife, she jumps at the chance. Of course who knew it would lead her down the road of meeting the Winchester brothers and an angel who doesn't know what personal space is. Everything is so new, and confusing...
1. A mission from God

**Yep, I'm back everyone! It's been awhile this school year has just been keeping me so damn busy that I'm run on nothing now days! This is my first attempt at a Supernatural fanfiction, and my second attempt on making a story about an original character. I hope you guys enjoy! As usual, I don't own anything but my OC and the story itself!**

It is said the one of the greatest things to fight for in life, is love. Yet in more case then you would be able to count, humanity strives because of heartbreak. With this thought kept in mind that would mean that the emotions happiness and anger are both as equally powerful, and equally as dangerous. It is unlikely that human kind will ever find the perfect balance between the too, so does that mean that a balance life can never be reached? Either way, anger and happiness, love and heartbreak, they are all very much alike and sometimes it's hard to tell them apart.

In the distance an alarm went off, signaling the beginning of a brand new day. The neighborhood slowly aroused itself into a state of life. It was a sunny, yet bitterly cold day and people were dawning their winter coats for the first time this year. Little did they know that today, they had a guest in their small town. A girl peaked her head out from behind the "Welcome to Serenity", welcome sign. No one could see her, but she felt better this way. After all, this was the first time she had been back to earth since she had become an angel. Chastity found herself shaking a small bit; this was all so new to her.

So new in fact the a few short years ago, she had still been human. A small, weak, scared, broken human. Yet, she had still been human, and when she had descended up into heaven; God had told her that there was more that needed to happen with her. Her plan had not been accomplished, and he had made her into an angel. Many others had been opposed to this, for usually angels were born, not made, and those who were made had had to earn it. She had not done anything to earn it; she had been too weak to even survive more than 16 years of life.

Still, god had sent her off with kind words and praises, and a mission for her; meet with the Winchester brothers. They were supposedly famous hunters of monster; what kinds of things were considered monsters she wasn't sure. Still, this was a mission from God, and he was the first being to ever show her kindness, so she was going to listen to him.

A black Impala drove into town and she smiled at the sight, it was a truly beautiful car. If there was one thing she had liked the most about life had been all of the different old cars. Once upon a time she had wanted to become a mechanic when she was older, too bad that she had never gotten the chance; it would have been fun. Chastity shook her head for a second remembering that she was trying to catch up with the people in the car, not the car itself. Too bad, that probably would have been easier, people were scary.

Following them a quickly as she could on foot, she witnessed them sign into a hotel room. They had some kind of awkward conversation with the person at the counter, and ending up reviling that they were brothers, _twice_. She didn't really understand, wouldn't it be more cost effective to just share a bed? And what did being brothers have anything to do with it? Oh well, maybe she could ask them later, when she had joined the group.

Chastity continued to follow the brothers into their hotel room, she was starting to get nervous, these were to large grown man and they were now shut in a small room together. Then, the shorter one turned around and stared right where she was standing, it took her a moment to remember that they couldn't see her.

"Damn it show yourself! Whoever the hell has been following us for the last hour, you're not wanted here! Make yourself visible before I exterminate your ass!" The shorter hunter shouted, while pulling some sort of shot gun free from where it had been strapped to his back.

Chastity felt a shiver run through her skin, and trembling in fear she lost concentration on her invincibility. Tears ran down her face as she curled down and around herself, trying to make herself smaller then she already was. Suddenly these strangers were really scary and one of them wanted to kill her, even though she hadn't meant to do anything wrong. "So-so-so-so-sor-so-sor-sor" She tried so many times to apologize, yet it wouldn't come out between her despaired gasps. This was the end of her new life, the end of an adventure the never got to begin. She passed out, not getting enough oxygen to the brain with the gasps of breaths she was trying to take.

Dean felt bad, when the girl appeared and started crying. He had been able to sense something following them since they had arrived and had thought it a ghost trying to find someone to haunt. He nearly had a heart attack when a teenaged girl had appeared instead. Then she had had some sort of panic attack and passed out, '_Great I really needed to pull a gun out on this girl, I'm lucky this tiny chick didn't piss herself.' _He thought in an annoyed, yet remorseful tone.

Sam picked the girl up and placed her on the closer bed as Dean put his gun away once again. This wasn't a great start to arriving at a new town; in fact it was probably one of their worst yet. First they were once again accused of being a couple and then nearly scared a girl to death. All before 10 o'clock in the morning, that had to be some sort of record, even for them. Dean decided it was definitely time for a beer, considering his plan of sleeping was ruined by the girl (well technically it was Sam who put her there) being in his bed.

'_Of course, there is the unanswered question on how the hell the girl had been invisible in the first place, and why she had been following them, and why she had been so scared, and… well there seems to be more questions than I thought there were.' _Dean thought with a frown. "Castiel where ever you are and whatever you are doing, I think you should drop it and get your angel ass down here. We have a big problem." He grumbled. If there was one thing which Dean hated more than anything else in the world, it was asking for help. Of course, Dean also believed that the reason that Castiel answered him and came upon his call nearly every time, was because he wouldn't do it if he had any other choice.

With a flutter of feathers, Castiel appeared directly in front of Dean. He stepped back immediately tough, as if he could never remember that Dean enjoyed having personal space until after he had penetrated the bubble. Dean was just glad that they had finally gotten it through Cas's thick skull so he didn't constantly be reminded. He was greeted with a bland "Hello Dean, Sam," which he chose to ignore for the great matters at hand. "See that girl passed out on my bed?" When Castiel looked over for a second and nodded, Dean continued, "She was invisible when we met."

Castiel's eye brows flexed in confusion, "Humans cannot be invisible." Dean looked at him a minute longer, waiting for him to say something else. Sam cut in when neither said anything, "I think that God sent her." That got both of the other male's attention. "If so then I shale stay till she wakes up, it could be necessary that I hear her speak." Castiel stated before sitting in an uncomfortable looking cushioned chair and staring at the unconscious girl.

"Well, I'm gonna go buy and drink some beer." Dean said turning to leave, stopping when he heard his brother speak. "Dean, you were the one who flashed a gun at her and made her faint, you're to stay here until she wakes up!" Sam directed sternly.

That caught Castiel's attention, "You aimed your gun at this girl?" He found himself saying in disapproval. Dean just sighed and sunk down in the only other chair in the room, "Thought she was a threat, with her being invisible and all." He grumbled unhappily. For some odd reason he felt that this girl was going to be a lot more trouble than she was worth.

**And that was the first chapter, hope you enjoyed it! Feel free to leave me a comment and follow the story. Bye Bye my pretties! 3**


	2. defective signals

**Hey guys I'm back once again, just because of how much I love you guys! So I really hope you enjoy the next chapter. The point of view changes a couple of times in this chapter, sorry about that. I wrote several different versions and this one was definitely the best so I hope you really enjoy it! **

Chastity opened her eyes to a pair of bright blue ones standing over her and staring. She gasped in fear; this man was just looming over her and waiting for her to wake up. Another time that this had happened instantly popped into her mind. It had been two years ago; in a back alley. _There had been two men; one to hold her down and one to have his filthy way. She couldn't really remember much of what had happened, just that when she had awoken in the hospital three days later she couldn't stop herself from limping, and that her daddy didn't come to pick her up._

_The doctor's had told her that she should be more careful, and be less stupid with her life. It hadn't really made any sense to her, considering she had only been out buying the white powder that her mommy wanted. And she had asked so nicely for Chastity to go get it for her; mommy was never that nice and she had been so happy. Maybe they would even eat supper together after; mommy only let her eat if she was being a good girl, and she wanted to be a good girl so very badly. Daddy had called her a good girl once; it was after he hit her but she had insisted she didn't have to go to the hospital. Daddy said good girls didn't cost him money for stupid reasons. She had been so happy._

A hand on her shoulder knocked her back into reality. She screamed; a firm hand had always been a warning that a fist was coming. "Please don't hit me! I'll try harder; I'm a good girl, I'll be a good girl." She chanted for a split second, seeing the man frown. Frowning is a bad sign; men only did that when they were angry. Yet he backed off, and spoke in a voice as soft as velvet, yet deep like the canyons. "Do not be afraid girl; you are in no danger here. I just wish to ask you a few questions." The blue eyed man stated.

She wanted to answer him, she really did, but so many times had that happened to her and then the person who had said there was no danger, became the danger. Well, she wasn't falling for it this time. Those mean Dean and Sam people God had told her to make friend with were scary, and not even here, surely God would forgive her for running away. This man was scaring her, he had to understand.

As soon as Castiel stopped speaking, the girl was off the bed and half way out the open window. When Sam said that an open window was good for getting fresh oxygen to passed out people, he never would have imagined it would also be used for escaping. Come to think about it; why was she running away, he did everything as he had been instructed was proper; speak calmly, inform them of their present situation and ask before questioning. Yet out the window she had gone, and now he felt sort of bad; he had been hoping to make a good impression. Of course, her screaming had not been part of his plan either. His interactional plans never seemed to work out, why did people not seem to like him?

More importantly, he had questions still, and had no answers. Plus no girl because she jumped out a window. He suddenly had a dislike of windows; they let girls of importance escape from him. Why can't girls just like him, it would be so much easier. He walked out of the hotel, locking it and taking a room key with him. He had to find that girl, she could need his help and she didn't look as though she had somewhere else to go. Especially from what Dean and Sam had told him before they had left to hit the bar. (They had argued for about an hour and finally Sam had given in to Dean's whining.) The girl had been following them since they had arrived in town. Plus she had been invisible. There was something weird going on here, and Castiel had already decided he was going to be the first one to find out about it.

He fazed to invisibility himself and continued his search; if he had been paying more attention to details he would have been able to memorize her present's patterns, yet had been more busy worrying for her well-being then what he would do if she ran away. Girls always seemed to run away; and what bugged him more in the sexual demonstration shows he had watched when staying with the brothers, that never seemed to happen. He was starting to think that perhaps he gave off a defective signal.

It wasn't long before he located the girl; she hadn't gone very far. The park closest to the hotel room, if he had to guess, he would say that she probably didn't have anywhere else to go. From only about ten feet away, (the distance between the slide that he stood next to and the swing she was currently occupying) Castiel could tell she was crying. It was sad to know that she was crying because of how scared she had been of him, of Dean, of people who wouldn't even hurt her. Castiel frowned, there was a strong feeling that he was having but couldn't quite place it; he just wanted to pick her up and hug her for hours. _**Weird, **_he moved forward and placed a hand on her shoulder.

She gasped and stiffened her body up completely, obviously terrified of whomever. Did that mean she didn't have anyone here with her, no one who she could relax around? "My name is Castiel, and I still wish to talk to you. Don't run away from me again." He growled and when she flinched he added another, "I promise not to hurt you." Without waiting for a verbal response (knowing that he probably wouldn't get one anyway.) he transported them back to the Winchesters room. The girl let out a shaky gasp and a tiny scream, turning around and clutching onto Castiel chest. He could feel his heart pick up in its beat count. For some odd reason or another, this **felt right.**


End file.
